uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Optare Tempo
The Optare Tempo is a full-size single-deck bus manufactured by Optare and was launched in late 2004. It is marketed and sold as the replacement for the Optare Excel. It is designed as a lightweight bus, to use less fuel than traditional heavy duty integrals. Tempo The original Optare Tempo came in four different lengths: 10.6, 11.3, 12.0 and 12.6 metres. It can be fitted with Mercedes-Benz engine, with an option of MAN engine followed later on, coupled to an Allison or ZF automatic transmission. Amongst the first operators in the UK were Trent Barton of Nottingham, Wilfreda Beehive of Adwick-le-Street, Doncaster, and Sargeants Brothers of Kington. Arriva is the only one of the big groups to have taken some on board, for services in West Yorkshire. Regal Busways have bought three vehicles for use on their premier route 1 service between Chelmsford and Canvey Island in Essex. All three buses are fitted with leather seats, power points, and tables. The Welsh Assembly Government purchased several for use on the TrawsCambria bus network, despite protests about the unsuitability of a normal bus for the long distance journeys. hybrid Tempo.]] Four Optare Tempos were also purchased by Swansea City Council in South Wales for use on a new park and ride service from the city centre to Fforestfach. One left hand drive Optare Tempo was exported to Kiel, Germany in 2007, but it was taken out of service shortly afterwards. In November 2008, it was announced that Transdev Yellow Buses had ordered 11 Tempos for its fleet, following on from an order of 11 Optare Versas. All were delivered in 2009, with a further 7 delivered in 2010. Soon afterwards another order was announced, of 13 for Arriva Yorkshire, all were delivered in 2009. This is the first order of the type from on of the main UK bus groups. At Euro Bus Expo 2008 a shorter hybrid version was exhibited, destined to be one of five for Metroline route E8. Five more were sold to East London for use on route 276, as part of Transport for London's plan to introduce hybrid buses to its network.Focus Transport: Hybrids in London Two Tempos delivered to Courtney Coaches in 2010 were the first 12m single-deckers to be powered by 100% pure plant oil.Courtney orders low-carbon Tempos - busandcoach.com :: Bus and Coach Magazine In February 2010, It was announced that Centrebus Calderdale (Centrebus Holdings) had ordered 4 Optare Tempos for its fleet, to replace the various Dennis Darts on hire. These new Optare Tempos entered service in April 2010. Tempo SR October 2011 saw the launch of the Tempo SR, a restyled version of the existing Tempo.:: Optare Tempo SR Press Release The Tempo SR comes in three different lengths: 10.6, 11.3 and 12.0 metres and incorporates a Mercedes-Benz OM906 six-cylinder 210kW (282bhp) SCR engine (the MAN engine option being dropped). ZF 6HP500 six-speed transmission can be specified as an alternative to the standard Allison T310R gearbox – both of which feature integral retarders. The first Tempo SR will be delivered to Trent Barton for their i4 service. References External links * Product description of the Optare Tempo Category:Buses Category:Optare Category:Road vehicles manufactured in the United Kingdom nl:Optare Tempo